Love Boat*~
by Lady Shadowflame
Summary: Kagome plans to take a nice cruise... but meets some very odd people; and her life will never be the same! (AU) S/Kag, IY/Kag, K/Kag, N/Sango, M/Sango. Please R/R!
1. Pre-Cruise

A/N- I'm taking actually writing a romance fic… I can't believe myself…  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Also, love boat is an old TV show, I don't own it either.  
  
And now, for the story…  
  
  
  
LOVE BOAT  
  
Chapter 1- Pre-Cruise  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome Higurashi smiled down at the ticket in her hand. Two whole weeks vacation in the Bahamas!  
  
  
  
The ticket was a present from her grandpa for doing well on her high school entrance exams.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Inuyasha stared at the two tickets. Two tickets for a 2-week long cruise.  
  
  
  
What would he do with the extra?  
  
***  
  
  
  
The cool ocean breeze played with Sesshoumaru's beautiful silver hair as he gazed out onto the sea. There was a large, luxurious looking cruise ship sitting in the harbor.  
  
In three days he would be boarding that ship, for a long, hopefully relaxing vacation.  
  
***  
  
Kouga had decided that he needed to find himself a woman.  
  
A few weeks ago, he won a ticket for a cruise in a poker game. Women went on lots of vacations, right? He hoped so.  
  
***  
  
I have far too much to do, thought Miroku as he tried to close his suitcase.  
  
His friend Inuyasha had given him a ticket for a cruise. A cruise meant beaches. Beaches meant babes!!!  
  
***  
  
Naraku smashed his face as he attempted to walk through a closed glass door. Well, he didn't know it was closed.  
  
Rubbing his sore head, he wondered why he was even going on this stupid cruise anyway.  
  
*******  
  
A/N- Sorry, no romance yet. Next chapter they actually get on the boat. 


	2. Enter Sesshoumaru!

1-A/N- Yay! Chapter 2 and I still have ideas! This chapter will center completely on Kagome, the others will come in as she meets them.  
  
2- Disclaimer- within the two days since I wrote the last chapter, I did not somehow obtain the rights to the IY manga and/or anime.  
  
3- And thanks to all who reviewed-  
  
fushigi-heart- I'm continuing…  
  
alex- who doesn't love fluffy?  
  
grumpycarrie- odd how much people liked when Naraku smashed his face in….  
  
Neko-chan- even I don't know how it will turn out…  
  
Nanashi 3- I don't think it will be sess/kag even if I wanted it too, my friend really hates that pairing and she will kill me if it was…  
  
Sysawn- Don't worry, Sango will be in the next chapter. Maybe Kagome won't end up with Sess in the end, but there will be plenty of sess/kag romance… ^-*  
  
Inu-baby- Yay! I'm happy you like it!  
  
Lindsay- Maybe 'cuz you asked so nicely…  
  
Silenthopechik- HAHA!! Did you notice yet that you are the only one who wants this to be Inu/k??!?!  
  
Nekoblue21- I hope it will be 'cute'.  
  
4- Finally, I give you…  
  
~*LOVE BOAT*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
1 Enter Sesshoumaru  
  
  
  
Kagome stared upwards at the huge ship. She couldn't believe she really was about to spend two weeks sailing around in the tropical paradise of the Bahamas.  
  
Completely engrossed in admiring the beautiful ship, she did not notice that someone was walking directly toward her, too lost in his own thoughts to acknowledge her existence.  
  
And, if at the very moment he was about to brush past her, she hadn't turned away from the ship, a crash could have been avoided.  
  
But she just had to turn.  
  
Turning back towards the dock, Kagome stepped in the general direction of the gangplank.  
  
With a great WOMPH her head slammed into the bag the Sesshoumaru had slung over his shoulder.  
  
Stumbling and losing her balance due to the collision, Kagome involuntarily stepped backwards.  
  
Unfortunately for her, she stepped right off the dock.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru saw the girl's foot slip off the deck's edge.  
  
He saw as she started to fall.  
  
Instinctively, his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist right as she was about to plunge into the dark water.  
  
***  
  
Screaming, Kagome saw the water rushing towards her.  
  
Then time slowed, almost to a complete stop.  
  
One second, she was falling.  
  
The she felt a hand close around her wrist, stopping her plummet.  
  
Another hand joined it, and soon she felt herself being pulled up.  
  
"T-thank you", she stuttered as she found herself deposited on the dock next to her rescuer.  
  
"It was nothing." The man said coldly.  
  
"Well, ah, thank you anyway."  
  
"ALL ABOARD FOR PRINCESS CRUISE ON DOCK 4!!"  
  
Kagome looked up as the man walked away. Then she noticed he was walking up the gangplank of the same ship she was boarding.  
  
"LAST CALL FOR PRINCESS CRUISE ON DOCK 4!! PLEASE BOARD THE SHIP NOW OR YOU WILL BE LEFT BEHIND!!"  
  
The voice on the loudspeaker made Kagome snap back to reality.  
  
She had been thinking about the strange man who had saved her. He had long, silverish hair, which alone would have made him stand out in a crowd.  
  
But it was his eyes that troubled her so.  
  
Amber eyes.  
  
There had been something in them…  
  
A look of…  
  
Almost…  
  
Pain?  
  
  
  
A/N- So there's chapter two for ya. Sorry, I promised they would get on the boat in this chapter. Next chapter they will get on the boat. And Kagome will meet Inuyasha! 


	3. Enter Inuyasha!

A/N- Hi, it's me the author, back again with more. This chapter will lean more to the IY/K pairing just cuz my friend is going to kill me if I don't. Do not fear, Fluffy fans! Sesshoumaru returns in this chapter for an 'encore'.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, I'm too lazy to write individual thank-yous anymore, so to you nice people, one big THANK YOU!!!  
  
Shnickers-  
  
And for the actual story… (Who reads author notes anyway?)  
  
LOVE BOAT  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Enter Inuyasha!  
  
"Miss, are you going to board to boat or not?"  
  
A slightly annoyed voice shocked Kagome out of her daydreaming. Looking up, she saw an old woman leering over her.  
  
"Ah, y-yes." Jumping to her feet as fast as she could, Kagome grabbed her bag off the dock and hurried up the gangplank.  
  
***  
  
Once aboard the ship, a pretty young woman with a ponytail greeted Kagome.  
  
"Hello there, I am Cruise Director Sango. If you need anything, just ask. It is my job to make sure the passengers are happy!"  
  
"Erm, ah, have you seen a tall, silver haired man pass by here recently?"  
  
"Well, yes. I think you can find him standing over there."  
  
Looking, Kagome saw a white haired man leaning against the railing. His back was facing toward her.  
  
Walking confidently over to him, Kagome wondered for a second what she was going to say.  
  
Thank him again? No, he hadn't responded well to that.  
  
Come to think of it, all he had said was 'It was nothing'.  
  
No, she decided. What else did she want to know? His name, perhaps…?  
  
By now she was standing right behind him.  
  
"Ah, erm, mister, I was just wondering what your name was-after what just happened out on the dock and all-"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The man turned around.  
  
"AHG! You're not him at all!" Kagome said, staring in shock. The man standing before her had the same golden eyes as the man from the dock , but he looked so different.  
  
This man's hair was tangled and windblown. His eyebrows were angled sharply downward in a scowl.  
  
He looked quite a bit younger than the other man-  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I don't know his name- but he saved me when I fell off the dock. And he looked like you. Well, sort of."  
  
*Looked like me-wait. Not—Sesshoumaru?!"  
  
Just then, Sesshoumaru had rounded a corner and now stood behind Kagome.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you doing here?!?"  
  
" I was going to ask you the same question." Sesshoumaru replied dryly.  
  
Kagome was now utterly and completely confused, turning her head rapidly back and forth between the two men.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Fluffy!"  
  
"What did you just call me?!!?"  
  
"Fluffy. Fluffy-chan!!"  
  
After hearing that extremely distasteful nickname, 'Fluffy' grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and now Inuyasha is dangling off the side of the ship, held only by his brother's ever loosening grip around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha looks down and screams.  
  
We see sharks swimming in a circle below him. (a/n ^-*;…)  
  
"Just what is the meaning of this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Cliffhanger!! Any guesses as to who says the last line? It's really obvious…  
  
The old woman mentioned at the beginning of the chapter is Kaede…  
  
Sorry for not updating for so long, I had school and church and school and homework and ugh… yea. Well, I'll try to update sooner this time. 


	4. The Dance Part 1

A/N- Since last chapter ended in a cliffhanger, this one won't. I had to shorten last chapter so the cliffhanger would work. This chapter will be as long as I can make it in 3 days. I'm all busy with school and homework and stuff… so it's getting harder to find time to write.  
  
Disclaimer- I am dead broke. I own NOTHING!  
  
Thank you once again to those who reviewed. Reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing.  
  
*drumroll*  
  
~*LOVE BOAT*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
1 THE DANCE  
  
2 PART 1  
  
  
  
Cruise Director Sango had, never in her life, seen someone actually about to drop another person off the side of a boat.  
  
It was the kind of thing that happened in books.  
  
But not in real life.  
  
"You there, stop! I will not have such uncivilized behavior on this ship!" she snapped.  
  
"I will have to send you back to Miami if you do not stop!"  
  
Sighing with obvious disappointment, Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha rather unceremoniously back onto the ship.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome said with concern, bending over him.  
  
"Feh. As if he could hurt me."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.  
  
Inuyasha glared back.  
  
'Ah, mister, I was meaning to ask you-" Sesshoumaru turned his glare on Kagome "er, um, your name", she finished lamely.  
  
'It's Sesshoumaru. And he's Inu-kuso."  
  
(A/n I think that means Dogshit)  
  
"My name is not Dogshit!! It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"Suit yourself. I always liked Inu-kuso better."  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Gentlemen! I will personally throw you both into the ocean if you don't SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru turned in shock toward the cruise director, who was now red in the face and clenching her teeth. In fact, she looked much like a bull about to charge.  
  
"Ah, sorry miss, it won't, ah, happen again!"  
  
"It better not!"  
  
Sango stormed away, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome standing rather awkwardly on the deck.  
  
"I'll just be leaving now." Kagome muttered under her breath as she walked off.  
  
As she rounded a corner, she heard a thud and a muffled "Ouch!".  
  
Lying on the deck in front of her was what appeared to be a woman who had knocked herself out on the glass door leading to the swimming pool.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?"  
  
The lady quickly stood up to reveal…  
  
That the person standing before Kagome was no lady, but a man with extremely long black hair.  
  
And he was very mad.  
  
Kagome could not imagine why.  
  
"You BITCH! What the hell were you thinking, calling me a WOMAN!?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I couldn't tell from behind you!"  
  
"Is there anything I can do-" Kagome began, only to be interrupted by the black-haired man.  
  
"JUMP OFF THIS FUCKING SHIP, THAT'S WHAT YOU CAN DO!!!" he screamed and stomped off.  
  
*oops* thought Kagome *making enemies already..*  
  
***  
  
"Let's see, 10, 11, 12, ah, here it is! 'Cabin' number 13!"  
  
(a/n-Kagome is blissfully ignorant of the fact that 13 is an unlucky number…^-*)  
  
She dumped her bag on the bed and walked over to the window to admire the seemingly endless ocean.  
  
A card lying on the small desk by the window caught her eye.  
  
It read 'You are cordially invited to dinner and a dance tonight at 6:00 in the Blue Room. For directions please refer to map.'  
  
*A dance! That will be fun! Now what should I wear?"  
  
***  
  
"Why did I come to this stupid 'dance' anyway?" grumbled Inuyasha as he took another sip of martini.  
  
"You already know that, brother. Otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and looked up. Sesshoumaru smirked down at him.  
  
"Interesting choice of 'apparel', Inuyasha. Where did you find it? In a dumpster, no doubt!" he mocked.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?!?!" Inuyasha then realized that he was wearing sneakers and a baseball cap.  
  
With a tux.  
  
And compared to Sesshoumaru's black silk shirt and pants ensemble, Inuyasha felt rather stupid indeed.  
  
Looking down, he also realized that there was a large stain from when he had sloped pasta sauce on his tux at a Christmas party.  
  
When he looked up, Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
***  
  
Kagome reached into her suitcase, pulling out the dress she had bought special for this cruise. It was a tight red silk dress, emblazoned with a wraparound design of a black dragon.  
  
She slipped out of her casual jeans-and-tank top outfit and into the dress.  
  
Brushing her hair until it gleamed, she pulled a pair of hair sticks and whipped her hair up into a fancy bun.  
  
Admiring her reflection in the mirror, she decided she was ready to go.  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru had retreated for the moment from the dance, finding the air a bit to stuffy for his taste.  
  
Leaning over the railing, he almost fell into the ocean when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Mister Sesshoumaru? I just want to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry for making you and your brother fight each other."  
  
"Eh? Oh, don't bother. He hates me and  
  
I hate him. We would have fought even if you weren't there." He said, never taking his eyes off the sea below them.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly she was leaning on the railing next to him, also gazing at the water.  
  
They stayed that way for several minutes, never speaking a word. Then Kagome decided she would go check out the dance.  
  
Then an idea sprung into her head.  
  
Kagome walked back over to him. Reaching out, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, do you have a date yet for the dance? Cuz I was thinking if you didn't, you can be my date!" she said, grinning.  
  
The blank look on her face told her no, he didn't have a date.  
  
"Aw, come on! It will be fun!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him back through the doors.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha had been up to his room to change into something dressier, i.e. lose the baseball cap and sneakers, and remove the stained tux jacket.  
  
(a/n- he was wearing a shirt under the tux. Just don't want ya to think he's going topless)  
  
Now he was back at the bar, downing his 3rd martini for the night. (a/n O_o…)  
  
"Bartender! Give me a pint of beer!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" the bartender replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Sipping quietly on his beer, Inuyasha gazed around the crowded room. All the people seemed so happy, like they had not a care in the world.  
  
Sighing, he downed the last of his drink.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." He mumbled.  
  
He walked toward the door.  
  
Only to see his brother coming through it. On the arm of the girl from that afternoon.  
  
The shock of seeing his brother with a girl stunned Inuyasha into silence.  
  
But both of them actually looked happy…  
  
****  
  
  
  
A/n- So… there's chapter 4. That was the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry for the veeery slow update. My birthday was this week so that ate a lot of my time. I have been on a sugar high all day so I really need to calm down. Calm… be calm… 


	5. The Dance Part 2, part I

A/N- aaaghhhhh…. No matter how hard I try I can never update more than once a week. *bangs head against wall* ugh. Oh well. In this chapter, all the other characters make their appearances. That would be Miroku and Kouga. And Shippou, of course.  
  
Disclaimer- I now own a black feather boa and a pin that says 'I am 1!' but I do not own the IY anime/manga!!!  
  
Yay! Lotsa reviews! More than I ever thought I would get… 51 at the time I typed this! W0wZer$…  
  
On with the fic thingy!  
  
  
  
LOVE BOAT  
  
Chapter 5  
  
THE DANCE  
  
PART 2  
  
  
  
Inuyasha continued gaping at Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
Then, finally, he woke up enough to see that the girl was actually dragging his brother to the dance floor.  
  
So Sesshoumaru really hadn't got himself a girl.  
  
A girl had caught herself Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha pitied the girl.  
  
***  
  
Miroku straightened his bow tie one last time in front of the mirror. He wanted to look perfect so the girls at the dance would like him.  
  
He wondered how Inuyasha was doing. The poor guy had left wearing a baseball cap and a stained tux.  
  
The tux, baseball cap, and Inuyasha's sneakers lay in a pile in the corner. Evidently someone had remarked of Inuyasha's choice of attire because he had arrived back a few minutes ago, cursing and tossing off the offending garments.  
  
That Inuyasha can be a real baka at times thought Miroku.  
  
***  
  
Kouga lifted the map of the ship in front of his face once more.  
  
He had absolutely no idea where he was going. This was the 3rd time today he had gotten lost on this god-forsaken ship.  
  
Kouga's ears perked up at the sound of music and people talking. It was coming from a room above him.  
  
"Ahaha! So I finally found this damn party!"  
  
He lifted the map once again to find the nearest set of stairs.  
  
To his absolute horror, the closest way to get up to the main deck was some stairs which appeared to be down the hallway he had seen blocked with a sign marked 'Cleaning. Please use other stairs.'  
  
And the 'other stairs' were all the way on the other side of the ship.  
  
Kouga groaned and banged his head against the wall.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon… It'll be fun!"  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"That sounded enough like a 'yes' to me! This is my favorite song!"  
  
Kagome was still attempting to drag a rather unenthusiastic Sesshoumaru to the dance floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru bit his lip. What the hell was happening here?  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha nearly laughed aloud at the bewildered expression on his brother's face as the girl dragged him the last few feet onto the dance floor.  
  
Why wasn't Sesshoumaru being his usual cold self? Sure, the girl was pretty good looking, but Inuyasha had seen his brother turn down far better looking women without missing a beat.  
  
The girl was now attempting to position Sesshoumaru's arms properly so they could dance to a slow song.  
  
"Is that your brother up there? Dancing with that babe?"  
  
Inuyasha nearly jumped at the sound of Miroku's voice behind him.  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe it?" he replied, turning to face Miroku.  
  
But then he realized that Miroku was already making a beeline for Sesshoumaru and the girl.  
  
Perplexed, Inuyasha wondered exactly what his friend was intending to do.  
  
***  
  
Miroku was clearing the last few feet to the dance floor when the doors out onto the deck flew open.  
  
"Is" pant "this the" pant "dance?" An exhausted looking man stumbled through the doorway.  
  
The man's hair was windblown and he held a tattered map of the ship in one hand.  
  
Miroku the realized that the man was actually a boy named Kouga that he knew from school.  
  
"Hey, Kouga!" he shouted  
  
"Miroku?" Kouga groaned. "Why did you, of all people, have to be on the boat?!"  
  
"Just rotten luck on your part, I guess!" Miroku replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ughhh… I don't feel so good."  
  
And with that Kouga collapsed into a heap on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Naraku stumbled up to the door. At least it wasn't glass.  
  
He shoved it open.  
  
And promptly tripped over Kouga, who was still lying unconscious in the doorway.  
  
  
  
A/N- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggh! I'm just gonna upload what I finished now and type a really short chapter to finish this chap. Off. Sorry. I went to Cedar Point (y'know, world's best amusement park…) on Saturday and had to do some community service Sunday, so ahgh, I need sleep! *is a walking zombie* Will be back hopefully soon with rest of chapter! 


	6. Uh... sorry

I'm really sorry… but I don't think I'm gonna be in the mood to update for a few weeks. This is because my cat is really sick, and I've had her all my life. We decided to have her get exploratory surgery, because there's a 90% chance she has incurable cancer, but it could be something else. My mom is taking her in tomorrow, and if whatever she has is isn't curable, they'll put her to sleep. Just like that. And I have to go to school tomorrow. I'm stressed out now, so I won't be able to write. I'm practically sobbing right now. I hope you understand that it will take me a long time to get over this. I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I can. Sorry for the delay. 


	7. Endparty (yes, this is an auctual chapte...

A/N- I've finally gotten around to starting the next chapter. God, it's been, what, a month? Or so since I put up that announcement about my cat. Well, sadly, she is no longer among us.. BUT that is no excuse for me to disregard my ff.net account! So I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack with a vengeance! Oh, and go read the original fic I'm writing. I need some reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- No, I still don't own IY (and I still can't spell disclaimer right. In my mind it is spelled disclamer)  
  
Aww. you guys are really nice, all those reviews telling me that you are sorry about my cat. it really does make me feel better.  
  
And now.. (finally).  
  
LOVE BOAT Chapter 6 Endparty  
  
  
  
Naraku managed to somehow fall on his head, effectively knocking himself out.  
  
"AHG! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING! GET IT OFF ME!!" Kouga, who had recovered from the shock of seeing Miroku, shoved Naraku off him and stood up, dusting himself off.  
  
Everyone in the room turned at Kouga's sudden outburst, and all went silent.  
  
"MIROKU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
All eyes turned to Miroku.  
  
"Uh.. Taking a cruise?" he offered weakly.  
  
"AND YOU BROUGHT THAT DOGTURD WITH YOU?!" he pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
Now one and all were staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"DOGTURD? YOU PIECE OF WOLFSHIT!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped across the room, tackling Kouga and pinning him up to the wall with one hand around his throat, ready to strangle him.  
  
"Sure" Kouga spat. "YOU WORTHLESS SCUMBAG OF A DOGTURD!!!"  
  
"Why I oughta-"  
  
"BREAK IT UP! NOW!!!" Cruise Director Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Now, you just put him down and remember this- THERE WILL BE NO MORE FIGHTING ON THIS CRUISE!" and with that she stalked over to the doorway to see what had happened there and why someone was lying there knocked out.  
  
"What a woman!" Miroku immediately changed his target from Kagome to Sango.  
  
"Hey, you need any help?" He leaned casually against the wall next to the door.  
  
"No." Sango was already in a bad enough mood without having a weirdo try to pick her up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Now go away"  
  
Shrugging, Miroku walked off.  
  
"Ugh." her attention was suddenly turned back to the person lying on the floor.  
  
He raised his head "Where am I? Who're you?" he said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Ah. you're on a cruise, and I'm the cruise director.."  
  
He pulled himself up, pushing his tangled mane of black hair off his face. " A cruise.? I don't remember that. In fact, I don't remember much of anything."  
  
Sango looked at him questioningly * Doesn't remember anything? Amnesia, perhaps? *  
  
"Look mister, you better come with me to the ship's hospital wing" she grabbed his hand and started dragging him off.  
  
***  
  
In all the confusion, Sesshoumaru managed to slip away from that girl.  
  
* God, what's wrong with me? I was actually dancing, probably making a fool of myself! *  
  
He stumbled back to his room.  
  
Just inside, on one of the tables next to the bed stat 2 empty bottles of vodka and a wine glass.  
  
* That explains a lot * he thought glumly as he sank down on the bed.  
  
* I'm going to have one hell of a hangover * was his last coherent thought before he slumped backwards and sleep claimed him.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha plopped down on the bed in his cabin and began randomly surfing the available TV channels.  
  
*God.this day was such a disaster, even Kouga had to show up and insult me. Damn, this was supposed to be a relaxing cruise. Sesshoumaru was probably just dancing with that girl to show me that he's so much better; that they all flock to him. *  
  
~*It's true*~ that annoying little voice in his head whispered.  
  
~*He's better than you and he knows it*~ it voice taunted.  
  
"Well. Then I'll just have to show him who's really better," Inuyasha mumbled to nobody in particular, just to shut up the voice in his head.  
  
Then he turned over and fell asleep to the sound of the ocean waves.  
  
***  
  
Sango staggered back to her room.  
  
That guy that had hit his head at the dance really didn't remember anything. at least his name was listed on the ship's register.  
  
His name was Naraku. Just Naraku. no last name or anything.  
  
So there was no way of finding out if he even had a family.  
  
*ugh.at least there's no one to sue us.Oh what am I thinking.*  
  
She never got to answer her own mental question; someone was pounding on the door.  
  
*At this time of night? Who the heck.*  
  
She peered out the peephole.  
  
*Oh great. It's that freak. What's he trying to do, stalk me? *  
  
Miroku was standing outside her door, holding a bouquet of roses.  
  
*That's sweet of him. Guess I better let him in.*  
  
She unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi!" he greeted her with a cheerful smile "Everyone seemed to be giving you a hard time so I thought I'd make it up to you." He offered her the roses, which she took carefully.  
  
"Thank you" she said politely.  
  
"Ah.. no problem. You deserve them after how rude my friend was. He doesn't try to cause trouble, but he doesn't try to prevent it either."  
  
"Ah." She tried to sound wise but really she was quite confused.  
  
*His friend.? Oh. he must mean that white-haired boy. *  
  
"Also, I have a question for you."  
  
Sango snapped back into Cruise Director Mode "That's what I'm here for!"  
  
"Will you bear my child?" he reached around and groped her.  
  
"You-you-you HENTAI PERVERT!!" she screamed, shoving him out the door and slamming it in his face.  
  
"Hey.!" she heard his muffled voice say, "What was that for?"  
  
"Go away" she mumbled in the general direction of the door  
  
* I really should get some sleep.ouch! *  
  
She looked down to the hand that was still holding the roses. A thorn had stabbed her palm and a thin stream was of blood trickling down the side of her hand.  
  
She set the roses down on a table and washed her hand off in the sink.  
  
As she wrapped a bandage around the cut, she thought about what to do with the roses.  
  
*They are pretty. I guess I might as well keep them *  
  
She tied off the bandage and looked around for a suitable vase. Finding nothing, she, on a sudden burst of inspiration, grabbed the coffee pot and filled it with water.  
  
She set the roses in it, tilting them so the pot didn't fall over.  
  
And collapsed into her bed.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Wha'd ya think? It's been well over a month since my last update. gah. Good news! My sister is going to band camp tomorrow so I won't have to fight for the pc! That means I'll have another chapter out Wednesday or Thursday! Yay! I'm working on a really weird fic right now. I suppose that one will be up by the end of the week. It's a hard one to write. And I also have a really dark, depressing Inu/Kag fic I'm gonna write. I have no idea when I'll get around to that. but in the meantime. Go read Returner Azumi, my 'original anime/manga' fic! It's got 2 chapters as of today! 


	8. In the Morning

A/N-Ahhhhhgggg.. My mind's in work mode. Gotta write. I think I'm gonna burn out the speakers on the pc, the music I'm playing is so loud. Loud music is fun! I'm listening to a Staind CD right now. the poor CD. it gets played about 7 times each day.  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha, is, luckily for the characters, not mine. I do have a fan-subbed version of the 2nd season! And the only episodes I ever watch are the 2 with Sesshoumaru, and the two with Kouga.  
  
Uhg.. Stupid internet won't let me see the reviews I've gotten but thanks anyway if you reviewed. OO OO OO it works now! And I'm going back to writing individual thank-yous. but these are only for those who reviewed the last chapter. so.  
  
totally-wicked: Disclaimer is such a horrible word. This is actually the first time I've spelled it right.  
  
inu-gurl: uh. uh. COoOoOoOL!  
  
liz3386: Scary concept, eh? Inuyasha chasing after a girl. *evil giggle*  
  
vicious-wolf: Naraku and Sango are a cute couple. Not a very popular one, but HURRAY FOR OBSCURE COUPLES!!!  
  
just peachy: A cruise ship is an interesting setting? Guess I never thought about it that way. ^^;;  
  
Cherokey: I'm in shock! You actually think my story is that good?! That's so kewl!!!! *Does the happy dance*  
  
^_^: Wait no more!  
  
Silenthopechik: Wasn't the ending *so* dramatic? tehe... I have no idea if Miroku asked Sango to bear his child. but it seems like something he would say. Man, I need to get the 10th and 11th books soon..  
  
Agh! It's coming....  
  
LOVE BOAT Chapter 7  
  
  
  
RINGGGGG!!  
  
Sango was rudely awakened the next morning by her horrid little alarm clock.  
  
Reaching out a hand to shut it off, she accidentally bumped the coffee pot that held the roses Miroku have given her.  
  
There was a sound of something sliding, and then a splash.  
  
Soaked and covered in rose petals, Sango groaned and sat up.  
  
*gods* she thought as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, *I look like hell*  
  
Picking the roses out of her hair, she tossed them in the garbage.  
  
*Evil roses* she thought with a snarl.  
  
***  
  
Sango wasn't the only one snarling.  
  
Inuyasha practically roared at his alarm clock.  
  
Stupid thing. It woke him up 15 minutes early.  
  
Now it is happily residing in the garbage, and Inuyasha is still not quite happily residing in his bed.  
  
*It's too early to get up* he thought at the sunshine shining through the closed blinds.  
  
The clock next to the television read 9:45.  
  
*Okay, maybe it's not that early*  
  
As he stumbled towards the coffee pot, he noticed in the mirror that he was still wearing the same vile tux he had been wearing at the party the night before.  
  
*Ugh. I must have looked so stupid.* he thought as he poured the entire bag of caffeine-rich coffee mix into the pot and turned in on.  
  
While the coffee was being brewed, he staggered back over to his suitcase.  
  
Remembering his 'mission' to outdo his brother, he searched for something that looked as nice as what Sesshoumaru always showed up in.  
  
Not able to find something that nice, he settled for a white button-up shirt and some clean, but worn, blue jeans.  
  
Grabbing his finds, he decided to take a shower. Usually he wouldn't take one every day, but he remembered that Sesshoumaru did.  
  
*And he somehow managed to never smell bad, even with all that kendo practice.he must use a lot of deodorant.*  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the shower, now faced with the challenge of figuring out how it worked. (A/n not that he'd never showered, but as someone who's stayed in as many hotels as I have, most showers are just plain odd)  
  
***  
  
Kagome sat by herself in one of the ship's restaurants, quietly munching on some toast while reading the schedule of where the ship would be docking.  
  
They had come from the eastern coast of Florida, and were now somewhere between Florida and 'Grand Bahama Island', wherever that was.  
  
Apparently there was a small island nearby called 'Hikuma' and that is where they would make their first stop, later that day. (a/n this 'hikuma' is completely fictional, I made it up because I know nothing about the Bahamas and neither does my wonderful Encarta Encyclopedia)  
  
The schedule listed Hikuma as 'an amazing tropical paradise, with top-of- the-line shopping and cafes. Many beaches surround an extinct volcano at one end of the island, offering fun in the sun no matter who you are!'  
  
*What a lame catch phrase. Oh well, at least it has shopping*  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha admired his reflection in the mirror. His hair was brushed to the point that it actually shined. And it smelled like-  
  
*What is that smell anyway? Kinda.minty?!*  
  
He marched back to the bathroom and grabbed the small bottle of shampoo he had washed his hair with.  
  
*Scope? What kind of name for a shampoo is that? *  
  
Then he read the words under where it said 'Scope'.  
  
*Hmm... fresh and minty.MOUTHWASH?!*  
  
The last word of his thought was screamed aloud.  
  
*I washed my hair with mouthwash? Oh well. At least it looks nice*  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha stepped out onto the deck. He had searched roughly half of the ship and there was still no sign of Sesshoumaru or that girl.  
  
He stumbled out and grabbed the rail, panting.  
  
* Did I really just spend the whole morning looking for some girl.? *  
  
"Whoa, Inuyasha! What happened to you?!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku gawking at him.  
  
"You actually look. civilized! And your hair looks.. Clean!"  
  
"What? Something wrong with that?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"No. It's just that I've never seen you even try to look nice."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha thought of something.  
  
"Miroku. Have you seen that girl that my brother was dancing with last night?"  
  
"Uhm.. Yeah, I think I saw her in the café a few minutes ago. Why do you ask?" Miroku narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Could it be that you are trying to steal her from Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Shocked that his plan was uncovered so easily, Inuyasha found that his eye was beginning to twitch.  
  
"No! Not at all!" he said, turning away.  
  
"Wow" he heard Miroku saying as he walked off "Inuyasha is chasing a girl. The sun will surely rise in the west tomorrow"  
  
  
  
A/N- Ah. finally finished with that chapter. Kikyou's gonna be in the next one. Rin and Jaken too. But I won't be able to start the next chapter till Saturday. cuz tomorrow we're all gonna go see Signs and then I have to go to Michigan State to pick my sister up from band camp. That means that the days of spending hours typing are over. And she'll take her boom box back; I was using it since I broke my CD player. Noooo. I drew a really cute picture of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as they were in this chapter. What? You say Sesshoumaru wasn't in this chapter? Well, he wasn't. He's still in bed with a hangover. poor little fluffy-chan. In the pic I drew, he's still asleep. Just kinda sitting there. And Inuyasha, in all his mouthwashed glory, is glaring at him. Oh. It's so kawaii! ^^;; 


	9. Hikuma 1- The Others Arrive

A/N- Agh. Slow update. finally got back from Lansing yesterday at, like, 9 PM, so I couldn't do much then. My sister's back home, so I can't get as much time on the pc.. Gah. school starts this month! Oh, the horror! That means once a week updates, if that. Oh well. My neighbors get to go on a cruise to the Bahamas. They are so lucky!  
  
Disclaimer- IY aint mine, nor will it ever be (sad, isn't it?)  
  
Here's the thank-you section:  
  
Riku-chan: You've actually done that? I just thought of it because I stayed at a hotel and the shampoo was in the exact same type of bottle as the mouthwash, and you wouldn't really know which was which in the dark. and that is what happened to Inuyasha. And you too?  
  
Inu-gurl (the signed in one):I'd love to hear your ideas! I don't go on AIM much but my current screen name is araschan13. If you want, you can email me at ladyshadowflame@inu-yasha.zzn.com. I check my email every morning. And about killing the other inu-gurl, isn't that, a bit, extreme?  
  
Gohanzgirl: I have discovered that making Naraku extremely clumsy is funny. And fun to write. I think he'll be back in the next chapter. Any ideas as to what should happen to him?  
  
Liz3386: Miroku isn't actually staying in the same room as Inuyasha. They have adjoining rooms. And I just thought of a good explanation for the mouthwash scenario. That'll be in next chapter.  
  
RoyaL: Sorry for not including you on last chapter's thank yous. And Inuyasha will try his hardest, I assure you, to make sure that he proves himself better than his brother. Man, this fic is fun to write.  
  
Inu-gurl (the not signed in one): You better not be swearing at me! Cuz' I'll sic my shitfroog on you! But if you aren't swearing at me, tell me before I go on a killing rampage!  
  
Vicious-wolf: The pic I drew is in the process of being scanned and edited. I drew it on lined paper so that will take a while to edit out. I traced the whole thing in pen yesterday so I wouldn't smear. I have a website in the works, so I'll post it there. Someday.  
  
Totally-wicked: the paring shall remain a mystery!(considering that I haven't even decided yet)  
  
Amisu: Glad you like it! As I said above, the pairing is not yet decided.  
  
Silenthopechik: Collaborating on a fic sounds like fun. If we could get our acts together. And you would make me write all the funny parts? I only have so many ideas!  
  
Sunflowerobi: You really like it? It's amazing how many people do! I never expected to get more than 30 reviews, an as of now I have 103! I luv you guys!  
  
Cherokey: Kikyou. is a necessary element in a humor/romance IY fic. She's gonna be Inuyasha's psycho stalker ex-girlfriend. And he really wants to get rid of her. And so does everyone else. Haha. I really hate her, so she's gonna get it!  
  
  
  
And now for something (almost) completely different. It's.. *cue scary theme music*  
  
  
  
LOVE BOAT Chapter 8 Hikuma 1, The Others Arrive  
  
  
  
Sango stood next to the gangplank, watching the passengers depart the ship for the afternoon.  
  
They had just docked in Hikuma, and they were going to be there for the next 2 days.  
  
Almost every person aboard the ship had some manner of question to ask her, and most of them repeated every couple of people.  
  
She was so sick of saying 'Yes, we'll be staying here for two days!' that she swore she would kill the next person to ask how long they were staying.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see what this person wanted.  
  
"What is it?" she quite literally growled.  
  
"Oh! Sorry if I surprised you. I'm Higurashi Kagome!" the girl seized Sango's hand and shook it vigorously.  
  
"You're Sango, right?"  
  
"Uh. yeah.."  
  
"You look really overworked! Why don't you come shopping with me?" Kagome said with a grin  
  
"But. I have to do my job."  
  
"no one's left on the ship. you won't be missed! Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
*I am scheduled for a break sometime. I might as well-* a hand appearing on her shoulder interrupted Sango's train of thought.  
  
"Hey, If you're not going ashore. I'll stay with you." Miroku, who had managed to suddenly appear without either of the girls noticing, gave Sango a freaky grin.  
  
"Ah.Get away from me!" She shoved him backwards.  
  
"Didn't think it would work." he sighed, walking down the gangplank and off the ship to see if he could find anyone else to hang out with.  
  
"Loser." Sango muttered.  
  
"So? You coming? You really shouldn't stay here alone with weirdos like that on the loose!"  
  
"Okay... I guess I can come. Let me get some money from my cabin first!"  
  
***  
  
Sesshoumaru rested against the wall of a store in the 'downtown' area of Hikuma. His head still hurt despite the medicine he got in the drugstore.  
  
*What is this world coming to that I, Sesshoumaru, am reduced to a pathetic drunk? * (a/n that was so in character I could puke)  
  
He stood up straight, seeing that some people were coming his way.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe that you got that hat for only 10 dollars, Sango! You're great at bargaining!"  
  
"I am not! That store owner was just really gullible!"  
  
"Really? He was kind of cute! And he seemed interested in you!"  
  
"Please! I've had enough of men for one day!"  
  
*Eh...? Oh, it's that girl from last night. and that cruise director woman? * Sesshoumaru observed.  
  
"Oh! Hi Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out, running up to him.  
  
"What are you doing by yourself? You don't look very good." She ran up to him.  
  
"It's nothing!" he growled, turning away.  
  
"Doesn't sound that way!" she persisted  
  
"Hey! You're that guy from yesterday morning! The one who tried to throw that other boy overboard!" Sango said, having also run up to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his evil glare of death to her.  
  
"I guess I have to thank you, actually."  
  
"What?" he said, momentarily bewildered  
  
"If you had started fighting like those other guys last night at the party, there might have been some injuries!" Sango clarified  
  
*Does she think I'm that low? That I would join in on such a crude fight? * He griped  
  
"Uh. Sesshoumaru?" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"I am not an inferior asshole like that bastard brother of mine!" he declared (aloud)  
  
"W-what?" it was now Kagome's turn to be bewildered.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Sess-chan!!!"  
  
A little girl and a tiny man who bore almost no resemblance to anything Kagome had ever seen appeared at the end of the road, running toward them.  
  
*No, I have seen something that resembles him! Those toads in the pond at my house! He looks just like those ugly little things! *  
  
The kid made it to the three of them much faster than the toad-man.  
  
"Sess-chan!!!" she squealed again, quite loudly.  
  
Launching herself into the air, the girl tackled Sesshoumaru and attached herself to him.  
  
"R-Rin? Jaken? What are you doing here?  
  
"Oh, Sess-chan! We're gonna get on the boat and go with you!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I must apologize, M'lord Sesshoumaru. She is rather overexcited." The toad- man, Jaken, or whatever he was, had arrived at the scene and was groveling at Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
"Jaken. What is going on here?" he said, in a voice that was cold and emotionless, despite the girl sobbing into his shirt about how much she had missed him.  
  
"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru, the girl was getting rather bored, so I decided to take her on a vacation." (a/n c'mon, can't ya see just what Rin would do to Jaken if she was bored? Think makeover.)  
  
"And you brought her here? What a. coincidence."  
  
"Yes, M'lord. Odd isn't it? Rin picked this cruise herself."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
We see Rin, sitting at a computer.  
  
The view changes, so we can see what the little rascal is up to.  
  
She is entering the word 'Sesshoumaru' into some sort of search of a cruise ship database.  
  
It is apparent that she is hacking into something, trying to find what ship her beloved Sess-chan is going to be on.  
  
Jaken enters the room.  
  
"You find a good ship yet, Rin?" he croaked, and there was no denying his toad-like nature.  
  
"Yeah, Jaken-chan! We gotta go on this one!" she pointed to the screen.  
  
"Very well. I'll book two tickets"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked along the pier, looking in the windows of shops without any real interest.  
  
*Not a sign of that girl in 2 hours-*  
  
"Where could she be?" he wondered aloud  
  
"Where could who be, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha whirled.  
  
And saw, standing behind him, a girl with long black hair who bore a remarkable resemblance to-  
  
*That girl Sesshoumaru was dancing with- I knew she looked familiar! *  
  
"Inuyasha! Did you hear me? Who are you looking for?" she slapped him  
  
"K-k-Kikyou? T-the hell are you doing here?"  
  
****  
  
  
  
A/N- ooo. a cliffhanger! Sort of. Typed this whole thing in one sitting. I can't believe it. My mom is going to be 50 tomorrow. Scary. Almost as old as Kaede! Gaha! We even bought some toilet paper that has 50 written all over it. And a mug that says 'The Legend Lives On!' Gahaha! My mom'll be home from her meeting and my dad and I decorated the house. With crepe paper. It says 'Oh no. the big 5-0!' Um. yeah. So we're kinda going overboard. But that's my family. We're screwed up. A lot. It's morning now. I spent an hour sticking insulting sticky notes everywhere. It was 1 AM. Now I'm really tired. I need sleep. (@-@) 


	10. Hikuma 2- Inuyasha's Stalker-Psyco Ex-Gi...

A/N: I have to completely re-write this introduction due to some good news and some bad news that must be brought to the attention of all. First, the good news! I have a muse! Finally! He is Kawaii S***Froog, or KSF for short. He's asleep right now but hopefully he'll be awake by the end of this chapter. I might have mentioned him in another chapter. but now he is officially my muse! And my defender, too. That brings me to the bad news. Love Boat has been flamed. By who, I don't know, for the lowly coward didn't even leave a name. But they are going to be in major trouble as soon as I know their true identity. They say I can't write. And I say, what the heck do you think I'm doing right now? They say I can't spell. I say that is true. I can spell; just I screw up when I'm typing. They say I don't edit. And I say, I know. I don't edit because it is time-consuming and that means chapters will be published less often. I plan to edit and repost each chapter when the fic is finished. Also, I aced English last year. Straight A's in all subjects every quarter. So I am as good at writing as I can possibly be. I try my hardest, and that is all that matters.  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Inuyasha!  
  
Now, thank-yous for the nice, normal, non-flamers who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Silenthopechik: Yup, Rin's a master hacker. I have no idea where that came from. Kikyou will feel pain, lots of pain, in the next couple of chapters. 'The amazing toad-man'-? What in.?  
  
Midori Natari Himura: My mom is pretty sensitive about her age, but that didn't stop us from thinking up as many ideas as we could to remind her that she's reeeealy old. ^-^;;  
  
Jurei: Due to the significant amount of evil-ness present in my brain, things aren't even starting to get 'interesting' yet. As interesting as last chapter was, the next ones will be far more so!  
  
Lady_Black_Moon: Gah! I try to update as often as I can but I am rather lazy so sometimes that doesn't really work.  
  
RoyaL: Rin's here to stay! We celebrate birthdays so no one ever forgets how old someone is. *-^  
  
Vicious-wolf: My family is a bunch o' weirdos. We just are. Ack! Don't threaten me! *quickly shoves chapter out*  
  
J-chan: Maybe it'll be Sess-Kag, maybe it won't.  
  
Liz3386: The mouthwash scenario is not quite over, not even in this chapter! And don't feel sorry for Jaken, cuz he's just a scary little toad- man.  
  
Sunflowerobi: Kikyou is playing the role of evil villain. Sort of. Rin's a smart little kid, but she's no Einstein.  
  
Cherokey: I want Kikyou to die too. But she needs to suffer much first. *evil giggle* I'm really running out of creative ways to introduce the chapters, here's one of my odder ideas:  
  
Lady Shadowflame Presents:  
  
A Lady Shadowflame Production  
  
Directed By Lady Shadowflame  
  
Written By Lady Shadowflame  
  
All Random Chapter Arts By Lady Shadowflame  
  
Hours Wasted Writing This Fic By Lady Shadowflame  
  
Stupid Intro Written and Co-Produced By Lady Shadowflame And Lady Shadowflame  
  
And Now Our Feature Presentation (by Lady Shadowflame):  
  
LOVE BOAT Chapter 9 Hikuma 2- Inuyasha's Psycho Stalker Ex-Girlfriend- Flamers Suck!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Inuyasha. Miss me much?" Kikyou gave him a wicked grin.  
  
"Kikyou, listen! You are not my girlfriend anymore! I don't want you here! You will ruin my vacation!" he snarled.  
  
"Aw. *sniff* Inuyasha *sniffsniff* don't you love me anymore?" she sobbed, giving him her best pout.  
  
"No!" he snapped, turning and stalking off.  
  
"Bastard. I will have him!" Kikyou declared, wiping the (fake) tears off he face.  
  
***  
  
"Sess-chan.?"  
  
"What, Rin?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl.  
  
"Can I go with Kagome-chan and Sango-chan? They are nice people!" she said hesitantly "Please?"  
  
Not wanting to argue for the sake of his headache, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"L-lord Sesshoumaru! To let the girl go with strangers, and by herself!" Jaken stared at him in amazement  
  
"She will not be alone. You are to go with her."  
  
Jaken was about to complain when he saw the fire in Sesshoumaru's eyes. It plainly said 'Go, or I will kill you'  
  
"Very well." The toad bowed and scurried off.  
  
*Alone again! What annoyances! First those girls show up, then Rin and Jaken! Why is this happening? Can't I get a moment's relaxation? *  
  
Apparently not.  
  
For at that very moment Inuyasha rounded the corner and nearly slammed into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What're you doing here?" Inuyasha promptly sneered  
  
"Go away. I do not want to deal with your stupidness today!" Sesshoumaru whispered, looking up at his brother from underneath a curtain of hair.  
  
A light bulb suddenly appeared over Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Hey, Have you seen that girl? Kagome. or whatever her name was?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because-Well? Have you!?"  
  
"Not at all" Sesshoumaru turned away  
  
"You have! Where is she?"  
  
"Fine. I am not in the mood to bicker with you. She was just here a minute ago. She went that way." He pointed a finger in the general direction of where the girls (and Jaken) had left in.  
  
"I bet you're lying!" Inuyasha whirled and ran off in the opposite direction of where Sesshoumaru was pointing.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, raising an eyebrow at the departing Inuyasha.  
  
* Even if I tried to help him he wouldn't listen. His loss. *  
  
***  
  
Miroku walked along the empty beach.  
  
It appeared that Hikuma wasn't really a tourist spot. Apparently, no one even visited it other than the people who came on the cruise ship.  
  
And there weren't any 'natives'; just people from random places up north who wanted to have a summer job in somewhere warm.  
  
Summed up, that meant pretty much no cute girls other than the ones on the ship.  
  
So, lecher that he was, he walked off to find them.  
  
Because mean women were better than no women.  
  
***  
  
Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken walked along the boardwalk, watching the sunset.  
  
*I can't believe that we've already been here all afternoon* Kagome thought, staring out between the wooden slats of the barrier onto the calm ocean.  
  
Rin trotted along beside her, happily eating a double-scoop chocolate- vanilla raspberry swirl ice cream cone.  
  
Sango was on the other side of Kagome, attempting to distance herself as much as possible from the toad that was walking beside Rin.  
  
She was carrying several large bags, evidence that the money she had grabbed from her cabin earlier had gone to good use.  
  
Unfortunately, the bags and packages were in a delicate balance that almost anything could upset.  
  
So Sango promptly dropped them when a voice behind her called out, "It is nice to see you again, Miss Sango!"  
  
Attempting to turn around, Sango's foot got caught in the handle on one of her bags, and she tripped.  
  
Miroku dashed forward, getting to Sango right before her head connected with the wooden planks of the boardwalk.  
  
He caught her and helped her up, and while he was, his hand slipped down a bit too low.  
  
"Pervert!" she screamed, slapping him so hard that he was launched into the air, flying right over the barrier on the edge of the boardwalk and into the ocean.  
  
Rin dropped her ice cream, shocked that someone could actually be hit hard enough to soar clear over the 5-foot high barrier that was supposed to keep people from falling to their deaths in the shark infested water.  
  
Looking down, Rin noticed that she had dropped her ice cream. She started to cry.  
  
"Oh, Rin! You are so stupidly worthless! Do you know how much that cost?!" Jaken snarled  
  
That only made Rin cry harder.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome ran over to the sobbing girl. "Don't worry, I can buy you another!"  
  
"O-okay" Rin choked, brightening a little.  
  
"Come on. Let's go. Sango?"  
  
Sango was just finishing re-stacking the boxes and bags that she had dropped.  
  
"Coming" she said, tucking the last box under her arm.  
  
Kagome sighed at the spectacle her friend made.  
  
Kagome had only bought a few clothes and they'd all fit in one bag.  
  
She started walking back to the ship and Sango, Rin, and Jaken followed her.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha ducked around a corner. He had just seen Kikyou coming his way and was desperate to avoid her.  
  
About an hour after he had spoken to Sesshoumaru, he realized that his brother hadn't been lying and the girl had actually gone the opposite direction he was searching for her in.  
  
He had turned around and ran off in that direction, but his 'prey' was already far gone by then. (a/n hehe! o.0;;)  
  
So he had spent the entire afternoon running through the many streets and alleyways on the island.  
  
And he somehow couldn't find her anywhere.  
  
Kikyou had been stalking him (again) and he kept running into her every 10 or so minutes. Each time he would just turn around and run the other way.  
  
Just when he'd thought he lost her, she would appear out of a store or around a street corner.  
  
It was really getting on his nerves.  
  
He turned down the alley to run, and-  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kikyou was right in front of him!  
  
He turned, screaming, and ran around the corner and down the crowed street, drawing stares from the many innocent passersby that he shoved past.  
  
***  
  
There was a soft *FLUMP * and then a slightly louder *BA-FLUMP* as Kagome dropped her backpack on her bed and followed it with herself.  
  
*What an exhausting day. all that shopping and ice cream. That island is way too big for its own good. and the good shops are way too spread out.*  
  
She sat up, and began to unpack her backpack. First out came the bag that held her new outfit; a pair of shorts and a pastel blue t-shirt. Next came her wallet, and then her first aid kit (you can never be too careful).  
  
That was pretty much it, other than a few miscellaneous things; such as the postcard she was going to send her mother.  
  
Hanging the clothes in the small closet provided by the ship, she tossed the wallet and first aid kit onto the dresser and flipped on the TV to see if they got any good channels.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha tromped back to his cabin, worn out and dust-covered from running down the many dirt roads that Kikyou chose to chase him down.  
  
He decided to take another shower so he would be presentable for dinner that night.  
  
*Two showers in one day? I really am turning into Sesshoumaru.creepy. *  
  
Walking into the bathroom, he looked over at the counter, searching for the shampoo he had accidentally missed that morning.  
  
And there was none.  
  
He ducked, checking underneath the counter and in the trashcan to see if the elusive shampoo had attempted a daring escape.  
  
Apparently, it hadn't.  
  
Inuyasha would have blamed room service, except he that distinctly remembered seeing a bottle of shampoo on the counter when he had first walked into the cabin the day before.  
  
It was there then-now it wasn't-someone must have took it-and there was only one adjoining door-the person who resided beyond that door was none other than his good friend-  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" he screamed, running up to his friend's door and banging on it with both fists.  
  
"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE NOW COME OUT YOU COWARD!!!" he shrieked, still pounding on the door.  
  
"What?" came an irritated voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"YOU TOOK MY SHAMPOO YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Huh.? Oh, that." The door opened and Inuyasha was faced with a still very soggy Miroku.  
  
"SO YOU TOOK IT!"  
  
"Yes. I gave mine to some girl who said she didn't have one. I took yours because I thought you wouldn't need it. But- if you didn't get another one, what did you wash your hair with this morning.mouthwash?" Miroku grinned.  
  
"NOW THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Miroku cracked up. " You washed your hair with mouthwash? Gahaha! Ahaha!"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"Ow. wha'd ya do that for?" Miroku clutched his head, which Inuyasha had just bashed in with a table lamp.  
  
"Gee. Miroku, what happened to you.? You're all wet!"  
  
"Got pushed off the dock. Haha! You washed your hair with mouthwash!"  
  
*BONK*  
  
"Ow.gahaha!"  
  
*BONK*  
  
To be continued.  
  
****  
  
A/N- Wow, that was one heck of a chapter. Lots of playing around with the Caps Lock key near the end. Next chapter will probably center on Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga because they have gotten very little 'screen time'. My muse has finally awakened! (he speaks as KSF)  
  
KSF- You are so lame, woman. I was awake the whole time.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?"  
  
KSF- Because you annoy me.  
  
"Why you"- * a table lamp appears from nowhere particular* *BONK*  
  
KSF- Haha! You missed!  
  
*BONK*  
  
KSF- ooo. I'll get you for that!  
  
"Eeep!" 


End file.
